Magic Snow
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: My second english fanfic. It takes place during Saint Valentine s Day and Eddy is alone after being betrayed by Nazz. During a walk in the park, he will find someone that can change his life forever.


**Alone, that´s the world which Eddy hate to say: Alone, there´s nothing in your way. Only you but when he goes out during a snowy nigh of Febrary in the Peach Creek´s streets, he will find someone who will try make him happy again.**

 **I am not own of Ed, Edd, Eddy and Card Captor Sakura. This is my second fanfic in english version. I hope you guys will like it. Please comment.**

* * *

 _ **Magic Snow**_

Febrary is the month of love, Saint Valentine´s Day but for one boy in the canedian town of Peach Creek, that special moment was the worst thing that would happend to him in his life. His name was Eddy Skipper McGee, the self-appointed leader of the Ed´s, the person who loves scam the kids in the neighborhood to buy the famous candys call "Jawbreakers", but his plan was always getting failed for lot´s of problems, especially when one of his friend, Ed, destroys the scams and they must escape from the angry kids.

That day Eddy had the worst moment of his life: He tried to be a good boy, no scams for now and invite Nazz to be with him all the afternoon, but when he went to her house, he found the blond girl dating with Kevin, his worst enemy.

\- _"What´s is happening here? Nazz, why? I think you like me._ Eddy wanted answers to his questions, but in that "Couple Party" where including his boys were there with his girls, he felt devasted, like a house which is destroyed by a tornado, he was that house, alone and without nothing.

\- _"Eddy, I´m sorry, but I can´t be with you...You...You are a good kid, I believe in you...but...but, Kevin is...Well, he...he invited me before to his party and all this emotions make me take a decision which is I prefer be Kevin´s girlfried, I´m sorry but you will find a girl which will be with you forever. Don´t be sad, please."_ That was her answer? Only because Kevin was better than Eddy?

\- _Why do you make this to me? What I´ve done?! Answer me!_ The boy of yellow shirt could not tolerate this simple lie, he wanted real answers, so he grabbed Nazz´s arm and didn´t let her go.

\- _Eddy! Stop of being a jerk! Let me go!_ The blond girl started to scream and that was the call for Kevin, who was with Rolf and start to betting Eddy.

\- _And stay away for her! Do you hear me?!_ Said the red haired boy and then he close the door of his house, puting back the party to normal situation.

* * *

That recent flashbacks start to torture Eddy one by one of his soul and body, only pain and sadness for him. He can´t believe that his friends were there too, with his girlfriends, Eddy didn´t like Lee Kanker, she was annoy and a bad person for him, especially when the three sisters were always chasing to make them her boyfriends.

Once again that world re-appears in his head: Alone, all alone and without nobody in that cold night of winter. What he can do in this moment?.

Eddy walked to the park, looking in every house of the hood the couples, kissing, hugging, drinking hot chocolate but he was the only person in that day who was single, worlds and names, Nazz, the blond girl who supose to be his girlfriend, now the short boy knowed that she was a traitor.

\- _"Nazz, my friends, all of them are false friends, I can´t believe that we date out two months and now she leaves me for Kevin. Kevin?! KEVIN! Fucking bastard, who do you think you are?! I wish to you the worst!"_ Those moments of fury turned to sadness when he arrieved to the park, which was empy of people.

* * *

He sat on the park bench, put his hands all over of his face and tried to not cry, but in this moment, only what he can do was to do that action: Cry. Cry like a person who was alone during that important day, cry for feeling his life miserable, including for the betrayal of his friends.

There was no reason for not cry, Eddy had the one: Betrayal. That was his reason.

He started to cry in silence, feeling the worst on this World, nobody with him, the girl who supose to be his girlfriend left him and now he was alone in the park. But in that moment, when he was walking around the place, Eddy heard a sound, but It was not a normal sound, no, It was came from a battle, where blue lights appeared over the park.

\- What is happening? Asked himself and went to the place where he found a brow haired girl, her eyes were green esmerald, she was wearing a red dress with a red ribbon on the chest and a hat of the same color with ribbon. The sleeves were short and puffy and colored white and a white ribbon attached. Also she was wearing white gloves and red shoes with ribbon of the same color (red) and pantyhose extending a little above the knees. To top It off were a pair of small wings on the back. And the last part was a kane color pink with a star on the center.

That girl caught the responsable of the attack, a magic card which was trapped by her and went back to her control.

\- It´s done. Said the girl, Eddy has never see her, so he walked but the fear was invading his mind.

\- _"Don´t be a coward, Eddy"_ Said to himself but when he was going to open his mouth, the brown haired girl did that.

\- Are you ok, Sir? -Asked but there were no words from Eddy- Sir?. Back to ask the girl in that moment.

\- Yes..I am ok. Respond Eddy, seeing her: She was pretty, Was she an Angel?

Maybe, but the answer was on way for him and his loness.

\- I´ve never see you here. Where are you from? What´s your name? Do you live here? Eddy made lot´s of questions to her, that made the girl laughed a lot.

\- You are funny, hehe, well, I am Kinimoto Sakura, from Tomeda, Japan. That light which you saw It was a Clow Card, yes, I am a Card Captor, my mission is catch this Cards before they destroy everything on this World. Kero and me found one of this. Answred all his questions and then, she showed one of the Card.

\- Is it dangerous? Asked Eddy before he took it.

\- Don´t worry, It´s fine, now is on my power. Said her and Eddy saw that Clow Card.

The boy gave back to Sakura the card and walked a few meters away from her.

\- Hey, are you ok? Questioned her to Eddy.

He didn´t answer, only became silent.

\- Eddy. Came back her to call him.

He didn´t respond, with his eyes looking at the Sky, only in silence, until she walked to him closer.

\- Are you ok? Asked her.

\- Have you ever been to betrayed by your friends? Asked and she saw the boy´s eyes full of tears.

\- What are you talking about? Are you hurt? Sakura check him but he was not hurt.

\- I repeat my question: Have you ever been betrayed by your friends? Asked Eddy once again.

\- No, never. You been? Now was the time for Sakura to make her questions.

\- If you want, maybe you have hurry. Eddy was going to left the park but Sakura stopped him.

\- Don´t worry, It´s a wonderful night, I can stay for a while. Said her with a smile.

Both started to walk around the park with the Full Moon shining in the Sky.

Walking that girl was so strange for Eddy, his feelings started to invade him, try to make him weak, his distrations were the Moon and the cold weather. But Sakura had her tricks too.

\- It´s a beautiful night, isn´t it? Asked her, looking at the Moon and grabbing Eddy´s hand.

The boy looked at her, she was handing her, why? Why a beautiful girl do that? He was miserable that day and now was getting back to normal.

\- Yes -Looked at her- Why do you do that? Asked Eddy.

\- Because I saw you alone on this day, you were betrayed by the person you love but now you will fine, I promise you. Said her and then, both back to look at the Sky.

In that moment, Sakura took Eddy´s hand.

\- Shall we dance?. The boy was confuse.

\- Dance? But we haven´t got music. Said Eddy but in that moment, both were dancing under the Moon.

\- Feel the music of this day: The music of love, Eddy. The music of love.

Both were dancing under the Moon, the boy was enjoying that moment, especially seeing her: He love her eyes, her hair and her smile.

\- Do you wish be my boyfriend, Eddy? Asked her.

He was surprise but finally respond.

\- Yes, I do, My Dear Sakura. Said Eddy and both kissed under the Moon in the park.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **This is my second crossover in english :). Please, comment and reviews.**

 **See you next time, folks :).**


End file.
